There goes my life
by doubletime twins
Summary: There goes my life by kenny chesney. Sam finds out she's having a baby, problem they are in high school. As the years pass.


**Hey! Ally here writing my idea instead of Ashley writing it for me. Anyways the song for this is **_**there**__**goes my life **_**by Kenny Chesney. By the way Sam Freddie and Carly are in their senior year (12****th**** grade) and are turning 18. Sam and Freddie have been dating for 2 years now. Enjoy please.**

It was a late Saturday afternoon and Freddie's soccer team had almost lost. Sam had pulled Freddie off to the side before he went to the locker room to change. He could tell she had been crying . He looked at her and asked "What's the matter Sam?" Sam started to cry again. "I - I - I'm pregnant." by now she was sobbing.

All he could think about was _I'm too young for this. I had my whole life ahead. I'm just a kid myself, how am I gonna raise one._ He hugged Sam and headed off to the locker room. The other guys were leaving, but he told them he was just gonna say home tonight. Freddie sat down by the wall. He could see his dreams going up in smoke. He wanted to leave this town and hang around on the coast. he wouldn't leave permanently because of Sam and Carly, but those plans were long. He said aloud " There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. Might as well just kiss it all goodbye. There goes my life."

Sam was still outside when he came out.

They walked to Carly's and told her and Spencer first. "what are we gonna do about icarly?" Carly asked after they told her the news. Spencer spoke first "Maybe you guys should stop the web casts till after the baby's born." They agreed they would do one last web cast .

Freddie and Sam left them in their thoughts while they told Freddie's mom. She went crazy. She was yelling and pacing around the room. "Mom, you need to calm down." Freddie said. "How can I calm down? Your going to be parents at such a young age. What about adoption or abortion?"

"NO! I wont give up my baby" Sam was now angry at the thought of losing the child. Mrs. Benson sighed and sat down. They decided they should go tell Sam's mom now. She was much calmer about it. Sam went up to bed when Freddie left. By Monday everyone in their grade seemed to know, people would talk and spread rumors. It was hard for her to take. Luckily for her, she had Carly and Freddie. The rest of the year was long and hard for her. By the time graduation came most of the school knew about Sam's baby. The three of them graduated, and on June 19th the baby was born. The room was filled with flowers, balloons even teddy bears, most of which had a bunch of pink and saying_ it's a girl_.

"What are you gonna name her?" Carly asked. Sam looked down at the little girl for a moment. "Lily. Lily Hope Benson"

**2 years later**

Sam was washing dishes while her daughter Lily was eating lunch an what she did at aunt Carly's earlier. Freddie came in and picked up his little girl. "Hey Lily." "Daddy, I was tellin' mommy a 'tory." He set her down and crouched down in front of her. "Well than, I guess the tickle monster will get you." Her eyes went wide and she took off running around the room. Freddie was right behind her and soon caught her. "DADDY! STOP IT!" She squealed as he started to tickle her.

Sam watched as her soon to be husband and daughter played together. She then looked over at the fridge that was covered in pictures of Lily. They ranged from when she was first born, smiling, crawling, walking and her first birthday. More would be up there after her second birthday next week. She knew he loved the little girl. "Alright let her finish her lunch" Sam said to them. Little lily came toddling over to her plate ad ate the rest of her chicken nuggets.

Later that night Sam was waiting to tuck her in. Lily and Freddie were playing downstairs. "Come on Lily, its time for bed" Sam yelled from Lily's room. Freddie finally let Lily go up the stairs. She looks back at him dragging her teddy bear . She looks so much like her mom and he knows it. Her bright blue eyes and blonde curls. He smiles thinking,_ there goes my life. There goes my future my everything…_ his thoughts were cut short by Lily's little voice "I love you daddy. Night." _there goes my life. _"love you too, sweetie. Goodnight." She made it to the top of the stairs, then ran around the corner to her room where her mom was waiting. Freddie got up off the floor to clean up Lily's toys they were playing with.

**17 years later **

Lily had been packing for a week now. She was heading off to college. She had her car she bought full of Abercrombie clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes. Sam was watching from the porch as Lily and her father finish loading stuff into her little car. He slammed the trunk of the car. "You got everything?" She smiled "Yes dad." He sighed "Your good to go."

Lily hugged her mom and dad, "Bye mom. Bye dad." Sam answered "Bye Lily. We'll miss you. Don't forget, we will always love you." She smiled at her parents, "I love you guys too." Then headed off to the coast in California. He watched her drive away. He cried _there goes my life. There goes my future my everything I love you baby goodbye there goes my life. _"Come on." Sam said and they went into the house.

**Ashley read this over and edited it for me. Well that's the end so tell me what you think and stuff so yah. bye.**

**Okay, Ashley here, I'm just gonna tell ya, it took me about ten minutes to edit this, while it took ally like two days to write it.**


End file.
